What do we do Now?
by Barson4Ever
Summary: Set post UC
1. Chapter 1

**Feb 7,2018 **

You were waiting in the school pick up line, when you got the call.

"Liv, what's the verdict?"

"Not guilty, I'm driving him home now."

You sighed in relief.

"Tell him, I'm picking up the kids and we will be home shortly, that I and the kids love him." You said tearfully.

"Will do, Y/n."

You hung up, then smiled when you saw Danielle and Nolan running toward the van. Nolan opened the door.

"Hey Mami!" They yelled as Nolan got in the back, Danielle in the front.

"Hey." you smiled, hoping they wouldn't notice your tear stained face.

You headed home, acting as if everything was looked over at Danielle when you realized everyone was quiet, then at Nolan in the back.

"What's wrong with you two?" You asked.

"Is papi...?" Danielle asked.

You came to a red light, turned to look at your oldest daughter.

"Is papi what?"

"In jail?" Nolan asked.

You were taken aback, you and Raf hadn't mentioned the trail or what he had done, because, one you didn't want them to worry, and two you were still pissed at him**.** You knew he thought what he did was the right thing to do, but you were still so angry with him.

"No, he's at home."

All four smiled, and looked less tense. When you pulled into the driveway at the house**,** right outside the city. The three of them, jumped out.

"Wait for me! I need some help here." You yelled.

You and Danielle got the stuff out of the car, and Nolan walked in front of the thwo of you. When you, Danielle, and Nolan walked in Raf was sitting on the couch, Blake and Riley in his lap.

"Papi!" the kids shouted and ran to him.

You smiled as Nolan and Danielle ran to him and hugged him. Blake and Riley in his lap, Danielle and Nolan on either side of him. After a few minutes, you said,

"Danielle, Nolan homework."

They both pouted, but did as they were told. You and Raf watched them run up the stairs, Raf turned back toward you**,** locking eyes. You saw tears in his as you were sure he could see tears in yours too.

"Mi Amor."

And you broke, tears running down your face as you ran to him and practically jumped into his lap. Both of you wrapping your arms around the other.

"Rafa." Your voice crackled.

"Shh it's alright at least I hope it is." Raf whispered, squeezing you closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

You took a second, then, "Well they don't know what they are talking about." You said angrily, "Now sit down and I'll tell you the truth." You sat down and attempted to calm yourself. After a couple of minutes you said, "I am going to tell you what happened and why what they said isn't true...and believe me this is the truth. Your father was involved with a case about a really poorly baby and his parents who didn't agree about what was best for him. The baby was only being kept alive by machines and his mother wanted to turn them off and his father didn't. The baby was so ill he couldn't hear, see, feel, touch. Essentially his brain wasn't working." "So he was locked inside his own head?" Danielle queried. "That's right and it was very likely that he was also in a lot of pain. So whilst the lawyers and judges were trying to figure out what to do your Dad went to see him and his mother. He went because he knew what it was like to have someone on life support. He and your abuelita had to turn off your abuelo's machine. When he was there the mother tried to turn off the machine but couldn't. Your dad was overwhelmed by memories and wanting to help her turned the machine off for her. The doctors needed a judge to agree to someone turning the machine off and they hadn't got that so when your dad turned off the machine he broke the law. That was why there was a trial. He was charged with murder but he was found not guilty. The jury realized that the baby didn't have any quality of life and would have died before long. So what he did was end the baby's suffering and that of his parents...so he isn't a murderer or a baby killer. Understand?" Danielle and Nolan both nodded, then ran off, you sat on the couch, a few minutes later Raf texted you. You texted back saying you were at home, and to be careful. Raf walked in twenty minutes later and plopped down beside you. "How are things with your mom?" "Okay, we came to an understanding. How're the kids? I thought you guys were going to the park?" "We were, but our kids don't have friends any anymore." "What?" "Apparently, ever since everything happened their so called friends including their parents have known about everything that's been going on. They won't include them in anything and have been bullying them too." "They're getting bullied because of me?" Raf stood up. "You want me to come?" You asked. "I want to do this myself, then we are going to have a talk with the parents and school who allow this to happen." Raf knocked on Danielle's door, "Mija, come to Nolan's room please." Raf walked on down to Nolan's door knocking, "Mijo, can I come in?" "Si." "Yes Papi?" Danielle asked, as she came up behind him. "Come, I want to talk to you two, please." Raf and Danielle sat on Nolan's bed, as Nolan sat in Raf's lap. "Mami, told me what happened with your friends and their parents. I didn't mean to bring you two into my problems." "It's okay Papi, we understand." Nolan said. "I love you two and your sisters, entiendes?" "Si." Both Nolan and Danielle said at the same time. "Mami and I are going tomorrow to talk to the principal and hopefully the kids' parents." "Okay." "Go get your sisters, pizza and movie night." Raf lifted Nolan upside down, as he giggled and gently dropped him on his bed. The rest of the evening was spent watching a movie, pizza, and cookies for dessert. You turned off the movie, you and Raf each picked up a child and took Blake and Riley to bed. "Night Blake, Riley." "Night Mami." "Night mijas." "Night papi." You both came back out, waking Danielle. "Sweetheart, come on it's time for bed." After they were in bed, you and Raf laid down, discussing tomorrow. **The Next day** You and Raf dropped the kids off, at Lucia's school they were going to start there if things didn't go as planned. You and Raf walked into the principal's office. "How can I help you?" The secretary asked. "We need to talk to the principal about some bullying that is going on to our older kids." You said. "You're Mr. and Mrs. Barba?" "Yes." "Danielle and Nolan Barba, 7th and 2nd." "Yes." "I'll tell her you are here." About an hour later all the kids and parents in question are in the conference room along with some of Danielle's and Nolan's classmates. "I would like to know, who started the gossip and why?" Raf asked. Everyone else beside you, Raf, and the principal looked at each other. "We overheard it from the teachers at lunch and recess." one kid from Danielle's class said. "I heard from one boy in the 7th grade class." A kid from Nolan's class said. "Parents, then teachers, and other kids in all grades." one kid whose parents hadn't showed up said. You and Raf looked at each other. "And none of the teachers or any parents bothered to stop it or even at least tried to?" you asked. No one said anything. "I want to enroll our children somewhere else." Raf whispered to you. "We will. What do we need for them to switch schools?" The principal shook her head in disappointment at her staff and students. "I'll get everything and email it to you later today." "Thank you." You both said.


	3. Chapter 3

**7 days later**

You and Rafael walked into your new home, a five bedroom, three bath brownstone. You hadn't even known he'd been looking at places.

"Which room is mine?" Danielle asked.

"The first one on the right, Nolan's room is directly across from yours." Raf said.

"What about the other doors?" You asked.

"One is the kids' bathroom, the one at the end of the hall is our room."

"What about the other rooms between the bathroom and our room?" You asked.

"One room is the playroom and the other for the new addition to the family, down the road." Raf whispered in your ear.

Danielle ran to her room looking at it, then at the playroom. You and Raf took Nolan to his room, laying him down in his crib. Raf picked you up, giggling as he walked you to the future baby's room even though you weren't pregnant yet.

"It's plain now, but I figured we could paint it, and get furniture for it when the time is right." Raf whispered.

"Sounds perfect, what about our room?"

Raf walked you into your master suite, and your jaw dropped when you saw the sheer size of the king-size bed and the fact that Raf had strewn it with rose petals. It was so overwhelming to you that you found yourself with tears in your eyes.

"It is perfect, Rafi." you whispered, kissing him.

"Just like you." he said between kisses.

You walked around looking as Raf sat on the bed watching you. After you got done exploring your new room, you walked over to Raf, sitting on his lap.

"What do you think, mi amor?" His arms wrapped around you, looking up at you.

"I love it, but I love you more."

Raf smiled, then pulled you down into a kiss. When the need for air became too much, you broke the kiss, leaving both of you breathless. The baby monitor crackled to life, and Raf frowned at the sound of Nolan crying. You watched him as he got up and went to Nolan's room attempting to calm him, thinking he was the world's best papi. He finally came back with Nolan on his hip.

"Little man wouldn't calm down."

"Bottle?" You asked, and got one out of your traveling bag.

Raf shook the bottle, smiling. He climbed in beside you, holding Nolan as he laid down, Raf stuck the bottle up to Nolan's lips, and he quickly sucked on it until it was gone. Raf burped him and got Nolan situated on his chest. He fell asleep there immediately.

"You're the best papi." You whispered.

Raf, who had been looking at Nolan sleeping, looked up.

"You think?"

"Yes. When can we start trying?" You whispered, snuggling closer to him.

Raf wrapped his arm around you.

"Whenever you want. But let's try to wait until little mijo is one."

You nodded, rubbing Nolan's back.

"Love you, Y/N."

"Love you, Rafa."

Danielle came running into the room, jumping on the bed and crawling up to the three of you.

"Like your room, mija?" Raf asked, not thinking.

"What's that word?"

"What word?" Raf asked.

"The word after room?"

Raf thought for a moment, realizing what he said, and that made him smile.

"Mija?"

"Yeah?"

"My Daughter."

Danielle smiled the biggest smile you'd ever seen, even on your wedding day.

"Spanish?"

"Yes."

"What's dad and daddy?" she asked.

"Dad is papa, and daddy is papi." He answered.

"Can I call you papi?" Danielle asked.

You and Raf looked at each other,

"Sure you can, you just have to call Y/N mami." Raf looked at you and smiled.

"And Nolan?" Danielle asked.

"Let's work with Nolan, It will be a little while before he's fully speaking like you and Noah. Still, he can start learning Spanish now. Raf taught Noah when he was what?" You looked at Raf.

"A little over a year."

Danielle smiled and nodded.

You looked at your family, loved it and wouldn't change a thing.

Within the next three years, Nolan celebrated three birthdays he was fixing to turn 4 and Danielle's eight. You were fast approaching your sixth month of pregnancy, trying to plan a birthday party for both of them since their birthdays were only a few days apart.

"Are you sure you're up to this, mi amor?" Raf asked, wrapping his arms around your bump.

"Yes, I'm sure, and I promised our kids." You smiled as you turned and kissed him.

Raf smiled into your kiss, massaging where he could feel your two little girls kicking. He continued rubbing where they were kicking you.

"Blake, Riley, quit kicking your mother." He pretended to scold, softy.

The kicking stopped, and you smiled.

"Your girls are already listening to you." You laughed.

"They'd better." Raf whispered as he got down to plant kisses on your stomach.

"You realize we need to find another house right? Because the two downstairs and the two growing inside me will never forgive us if they have to share a room."

"I know. I'm working on it." Raf said between kisses.

You smiled, running your hand through his hair.

"Thank you."

Raf looked up, confused.

"For what?"

"This, our family. After what happened to me and Sonny, you were there for both of us. I love you, those two kids down the hall that we adopted, and the two growing inside me.

The five of us love you more than words can say."

"I love the five of you, too." Raf kissed you sweetly.


	4. Chapter 4

You walked over to the bed, sitting beside Raf.

"I do too, but if you want to go back I understand and won't stand in your way. I'll support you in whatever you decide."

"I also got a job offer to be a judge, I could either go back being a DA, judge or even an EADA."

"Which would you like to do?"

"You know Abuela and I always planned on me being a judge." Raf looked at you.

"I know, so you just made your decision." you smiled as you kissed him.

"I'll call McCoy now, then I'll be down for dinner."

"Okay, I love you." You whispered, kissed him.

You left going back to the kitchen getting everything ready on plates. The rest of the evening was spent playing games and watching movies. The next three weeks passed and everything worked out with Nolan's grades and Raf got the job as a judge and loved every moment of it.

**Four Years Later**

Raf and you were getting dinner ready when Danielle now 16, Nolan 14, Bake and Riley 10 came to the table. Nolan and the twins sat down and looked at Danielle excitedly.

"Sis, tell them now or I will." Nolan said, smiling.

"Tell us what?" Raf asked.

"I was in class and the principal brought me this letter in class." She handed it to Raf.

"Harvard?" he asked, surprised his 16 year old was getting a letter from the ivy league school.

"Yes, apparently one of my teachers knows someone and I got early acceptance, as soon as I finish high school I can go." Danielle bounced up and down.

"You're sure you still want to be a lawyer, mija?" Raf asked.

"Si, papi. I couldn't imagine being anything else."

You and Raf smiled at each other.

"We are so proud of you." Raf hugged her.

"Love you too Papi." Danielle kissed his cheek.

"What about me, I'm proud of you too." You said, wanting a hug and a kiss.

"Love you too, mami." Danielle chuckled, giving you a hug and kiss.

"What about us?" Blake asked.

"We love you guys too." Raf said, smiling at his family**.**

As he looked at everyone he thought back to that horrible and stupid mistake he made four years ago when he could have lost them all as well as his freedom. He was so thankful that instead everything had turned out as it had. He had a job he loved that wouldn't drive him into an early grave and more importantly he still had his family. His life was so much better now he thought, realizing all at once that he had everything he had ever wanted right here in this room.


End file.
